Depression is a chronic disease which can affect people of all ages. Amongst currently-used various antidepressants, the most successful one is a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (hereinafter, optionally abbreviated as “SSRI”). SSRIs have a higher serotonin reuptake inhibitory action than dopamine or noradrenaline reuptake inhibitory action. SSRIs include, for example, fluvoxamine, citalopram, sertraline and paroxetine, which play the main role in the drug treatment for depression.
Such SSRIs have lower side effects, compared with a tricyclic antidepressant (hereinafter, optionally abbreviated as “TCA”) which is known as a conventional antidepressant, and thus SSRIs are widely used as a highly safe antidepressant. On the other hand, some problems in SSRIs are also indicated. The problems include, for example, that it takes a long term of 3 to 8 weeks to exert enough antidepressive action; gastrointestinal symptom such as nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea, and so-called activation syndrome such as initiation or exacerbation in anxiety symptom and restlessness appear as side effects, in particular, early after a SSRI is administered; and the remission rate of the treatment with a SSRI alone is about ⅓, which is not enough for the therapeutic effect. Namely, SSRIs show slow and insufficient onset of the antidepressive action, but the side effects appear promptly. Hence, the compliance thereof is often adversely affected early after a SSRI is administered. Furthermore, SSRIs have a problem for increasing a risk for suicide early after the administration, since the onset of the antidepressive action is slow and then a patient recovers its initiative before the patient experiences enough improvement in its depressive symptom. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a new antidepressant whose onset of the antidepressive action is prompt and whose antidepressive action is potent.
It is known that a serotonin 2C (hereinafter, optionally abbreviated as “5-HT2C”) ligand can affect the release of serotonin and dopamine in a rat cerebral cortex (e.g., Neuropsychopharmacology, (2004), 29, 1782-1789 (5-HT), Synapse, (2000), 36, 205-221(DA)). The mechanism of controlling the release of a monoamine such as serotonin and dopamine by 5-HT2C receptor is thought as mentioned below. Serotonin neuron and dopamine neuron are suppressively controlled by GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid) neuron in dorsal raphe nucleus and ventral tegmental area which are each nucleus of origin, respectively. There are 5-HT2C receptors on the GABA neuron. When the receptors are stimulated, the GABA release is promoted to inhibit serotonin neuron and dopamine neuron. Namely, when 5-HT2C receptors are inhibited, it is thought that the GABA release is suppressed in nucleus of origin to promote the release of a monoamine such as serotonin and dopamine in prefrontal cortexes or hippocampi which are projection targets of each neuron. In addition, it has been reported that compounds having the inverse agonistic action for 5-HT2C receptor exhibit more potent promoting action of the monoamine release than compounds having only the inhibitory action thereof (e.g., The Journal of Neuroscience, (2004), 24, 3235-3241).
It has been reported that a combination of a SSRI and a 5-HT2C antagonist/inverse agonist can early increase the serotonin level in rat prefrontal cortexes compared with the case of a SSRI alone (e.g., Neuropsychopharmacology, (2004), 29, 1782-1789). Accordingly, a compound having both the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and the 5-HT2C antagonistic/inverse agonistic action is expected to exhibit the antidepressive action for a patient suffering from depression at an early stage.
On the other hand, as a trial to increase the antidepressive action, it has been reported that a combination therapy of a SSRI and a mood-stabilizing drug such as lithium carbonate and tri-iodotyrosine, as well as a combination therapy of a conventional antidepressant having the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action such as a TCA and a SSRI, and a dopamine agonist such as bromocriptine are effective for a patient suffering from depression who is resistant to the monotherapy of a SSRI (e.g., Biol psychiatry (1996), 40, 152). Accordingly, the activation of both serotonin neuron and dopamine neuron is expected to exhibit a potent antidepressive action for a patient suffering from wide range depression.
A SSRI in clinical practice is useful as an anxiolytic drug, but it takes several weeks for the onset of its therapeutic effect as is the case in the therapy of depression, which is a problem. In addition, it has been reported that a 5-HT2C antagonist or inverse agonist also exhibits the anxiolytic action in a variety of anxious animal models (e.g., British Journal of Pharmacology, (1996), 117, 427-434, European Journal of Pharmacology, (2006) 553, 171-184). Accordingly, a compound having both serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and 5-HT2C antagonistic/inverse agonistic action is expected to exhibit a potent anxiolytic action.
Amongst patients suffering from depression, it is known that the rate of patients suffering from depression who are accompanied with anxiety symptom is high, and additionally the depression symptom accompanied with anxiety symptom is apt to be protracted, thus patients suffering from depression who are accompanied with anxiety symptom are apt to be resistant to the therapy with a SSRI (e.g., Psychological Medicine, (2004), 34, 1299-1308). Accordingly, an antidepressant having a potent anxiolytic action is thought to be very useful in the depression therapy.
From the above-mentioned viewpoint, a compound having both the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and the 5-HT2C antagonistic action, in particular, the 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action can activate both serotonin neuron and dopamine neuron by increasing the amount of serotonin released by the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and indirectly increasing the amount of dopamine released by the 5-HT2C antagonistic action. Accordingly, such compound is expected to be a new antidepressant useful for a patient suffering from wide range depression, which exhibits prompt onset of its action and has a potent antidepressive action and anxiolytic action. It has been desired to develop a new medicament comprising such a new compound. For example, US 2007/0105843 A discloses a combination of a medicament having the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and a medicament having the 5-HT2C antagonistic action and use of a compound having both the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and the 5-HT2C antagonistic action as an antidepressant or an anxiolytic drug, but does not specifically disclose any compounds having both the serotonin reuptake inhibitory action and the 5-HT2C antagonistic action, in particular, 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action.
For example, Patent References 1 to 5 as mentioned below report a compound wherein an aminomethyl group is attached at the 3-position of the pyrazole ring.
Patent Reference 1 discloses, for example, a 3-aminomethylpyrazole derivative of the following formula P-1. However, the structure thereof differ from that of the present compound in that the compound of Patent Reference 1 has an isopropyl group and a substituted phenoxy group as a substituent at 1- and 5-position of the pyrazole ring, respectively. In addition, Patent Reference 1 is directed to a HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitor, but neither discloses nor suggests serotonin reuptake action, 5-HT2C antagonistic action or 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action.

Patent Reference 2 discloses, for example, a 3-aminomethylpyrazole derivative of the following formula P-2. However, the structure thereof differ from that of the present compound in that the compound of Patent Reference 2 has a isopropyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, and a substituted phenylthio group as a substituent at 1-, 4- and 5-position of the pyrazole ring, respectively. In addition, Patent Reference 2 is directed to a HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitor, but neither discloses nor suggests serotonin reuptake action, 5-HT2C antagonistic action or 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action.

Patent Reference 3 discloses, for example, a 3-aminomethylpyrazole derivative of the following formula P-3. However, the structure thereof differ from that of the present compound in that the compound of Patent Reference 3 has a cyclopropyl group and a substituted phenyl group as a substituent at 1- and 5-position of the pyrazole ring, respectively. In addition, Patent Reference 3 is directed to a nociceptin inhibitor, but neither discloses nor suggests serotonin reuptake action, 5-HT2C antagonistic action or 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action.

Patent Reference 4 discloses, for example, a 3-aminomethylpyrazole derivative of the following formula P-4. However, the structure thereof differ from that of the present compound in that the compound of Patent Reference 4 has a substituted phenyl group as a substituent at 5-position of the pyrazole ring. In addition, Patent Reference 4 discloses the pyrazole derivative as a synthetic intermediate, but neither discloses nor suggests serotonin reuptake action, 5-HT2C antagonistic action or 5-HT2C inverse agonistic action.

Patent Reference 5 and Patent Reference 6 disclose, for example, a 3-piperazinylmethylpyrazole derivative of the following formula P-5. However, the structure thereof differ from that of the present compound in that the compound of Patent References 5 and 6 have a biphenyl group and a substituted phenyl group as a substituent at 1- and 5-position of the pyrazole ring, respectively. In addition, Patent Reference 6 discloses that the pyrazole derivative has both 5-HT2C antagonistic action and 5-HT2A antagonistic action, but neither discloses nor suggests serotonin reuptake action.
